


A Bug's Love Venum

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and Cuteness, love bug au, their feelings are enhanced, these two dorks are in love, theyre just mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: While looking for a plant for Coran, both Lance and Shiro get bit by it. Now for six days they have to endure the effects as both pine for the other.





	A Bug's Love Venum

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So here’s my take on the Love Bug AU!!! I hope you guys enjoy it!!  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: @paladinwilla  
> (P.S., updates will still be slow bc of school)

Lance groaned as they continued walking through the humid forest on the newly liberated planet. Everyone was miserable as they walked since it physically felt like they were walking through thick mud. “So how come we couldn’t just ask the people to show us the plant we needed and then only send two people out to get it?” Lance asked pulling his helmet off to get some respite from the suffocating feeling.

“Because apparently the people don’t know what the plant was when Allura asked and for team bonding,” Shiro explained and Lance snorted.

“Sure,” he responded.

“The only thing that’s bonded here is my feet to the mud,” Pidge called out.

“Ya,” Lance agreed pulling his foot up and mud was pulled up too before it pulled his foot back down. “What is this even? It does NOT look or act like mud,” Lance asked and Pidge nodded.

“I could get a sample and test it when we get back,” she suggested and Lance nodded agreement.

“Don’t worry, we should be getting to this plant soon,” Shiro said ruffling both Pidge and Lance’s hair before continuing walking from where they stopped. A small blush filled Lance’s cheeks and Pidge snorted.

“You’ve got it bad,” she said and Lance grumbled. They then continued walking through the forest looking for the plant Coran needed to make a lubricant for the gears in the ship.

“Shut up,” he grumbled out and Pidge laughed at that as they continued walking. “Ack!” Lance called out in surprise before rubbing his neck at the same time Shiro did too.

“You ok, Lance, Shiro?” Hunk asked and Lance nodded.

“Ya, a bug bit me painfully. But I’ll be fine,” Lance answered.

“Basically the same, something bit me,” Shiro responded before looking forward again. “Let’s get the plant then we can have Coran check us out,” he said and everyone nodded agreement. Shiro’s mind kept drifting to Lance, how the light seemed to soften his features, created an ethereal glow around him. Shiro shook his head though, it wasn’t the first time his thoughts drifted, but it certainly was the first time it happened during a mission.

“Found it! Finally!” Pidge shouted and Shiro turned to see her walking over to a plant hidden behind some bushes and sighed.  _ Finally _ , he thought. He turned to the others as they waited for Pidge to confirm then pick the plant. He noticed Lance was more behind everyone and tilted his head curiously.

“Everything ok, Lance?” he asked and the question seemed to shake Lance out of his stupor.

“Ya, just tired I guess,” he said and Shiro nodded agreement. The thick air seemed to pull all their energy, even though the cuban has been in humidity for most his life this humidity affected him still.

“Well, we’re almost done,” Shiro said with a smile and Lance nodded agreement.

“Don’t forget to get a sample of the ‘mud’,” Lance called raising his hands to put quotes around mud.

“Alright! And I have to agree, this is definitely not mud,” she said and at that everyone nodded agreement. Once the plant and mud sample was taken, they started back to the castleship in silence. Shiro walked in back, making sure nothing caught them off guard while Keith was in front. As they continued walking, Lance was slowly coming back to where Shiro was and Shiro was curious.

“Is there something you need?” he asked and Lance startled.

“Um, no. Just thought I’d walk with you,” Lance said and Shiro gave a small smile.

“Ok,” they then continued in silence. As they reached the castleship, Lance grabbed Shiro’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. Shiro looked at Lance shocked but smiled at his small, shy smile and smiled back at him. Lance seemed to beam at that and swung their hands. They soon arrived and entered the lounge and everyone looked at them weirdly.

“What’s going on?” Hunk asked looking between the two curiously.

“I just felt like holding his hand,” Lance said and Shiro shrugged.

“We don’t we get changed and tested,” he said and everyone nodded. Coran left to go get the equipment ready to get blood samples while everyone entered the changing room, though Pidge went into a different one so she could change comfortably. There were two soft thumps and they looked down to see two dead bugs, the bugs that presumably bit them. “Found the things that bit us,” Shiro called out before quickly changing and got two containers and labeled which one bit who even though they were similar looking.

Shiro stumbled forward as Lance seemed to cling onto his back. He patted Lance’s clasped hands, a warm feeling in his chest. “Whatcha doin, buddy?” he asked and Lance rubbed his cheek against Shiro’s back.

“I felt like hugging you,” Lance responded in a dreamy tone.

“Alright, well we need to get to Coran and give him these bugs,” Shiro said.

“Oh, well, I don’t wanna let go,” Lance said and Shiro could hear the pout in his tone and had a fond but moved look on his face.

“Do you wanna piggyback ride then?” he asked and Lance tightened his grip.

“Would you?” he asked shyly and Shiro chuckled.

“Sure,” Lance then let go and allowed Shiro to bend down and allowed Lance to wrap his arms around his neck then hooked his feet in front of Shiro’s stomach. “Ready?” Shiro asked and he felt Lance’s head nod against his shoulder blades. He then started walking and soon Pidge caught up to them and gave a curious look to the koala bear Lance.

“Why?” she asked and Shiro shrugged.

“He started hugging and when I said we needed to go he didn’t want to let go so ya,” Shiro explained and Pidge laughed. “Think you can take these?” Pidge nodded and grabbed the containers from Shiro.

“I’ll run ahead and tell Coran,” with that she rushed off ahead and left behind a softly laughing Shiro.

“What?” Lance whined and Shiro smiled as he put his arms over then under Lance’s legs, letting him unhook them.

“Nothing,” he responded and Lance hummed. They continued walking and soon arrived in the med bay. Shiro let Lance’s legs go signaling for him to get down which he did. Shiro then pulled Lance in front of him and draped his arms over his shoulders and crossed them, resting his head on Lance’s. A small smile was on Shiro’s face as he did it, a content filling his chest as he was more physical with his crush.

“Hmm,” Coran hummed at them before showing them to a table. “Sit up here,” he instructed and Shiro did that. Lance then followed but sat on Shiro’s lap before pulling Shiro’s arms around him with a content sigh. A smile graced Shiro’s lips as he placed his head on Lance’s shoulders. “So, I did some research and this is the Macabre Locust,” Coran said holding up the pink bug with little horns on its head and delicate wings on its back that reminds Shiro of fairy wings. “Also known as the Love Bug. It’s venom enhances one's feelings, but it only lasts for a few days. Let’s see how affected you two are,” he finished while walking up with two small vials for their blood.

“Alright, Lance, Coran needs my arm,” Shiro gently whispered and Lance nodded, removing his hand from Shiro’s left arm. Shiro held the arm out to Coran and he quickly put the needle in and started drawing the blood. He soon finished and covered the prick before turning to Lance after closing the vail and handing it Pidge. Lance shied into his embrace and Shiro rubbed his arms comfortingly. “What’s up?”

“Don’t like ‘em,” he whispered and Shiro continued to rub circles on Lance’s arm.

“It’s fine. It didn’t hurt. If it helps, grip my hand,” he then held out his left hand and Lance gripped it as he took his jacket off his right arm then rolled up his sleeve. The needle pricked into his skin and his grip tightened on Shiro’s hand. “Ow, ok, that’s quite a grip you have,” Shiro said as Coran finished up and Lance nodded. His grip loosened until it was just a faint suggestion of one and Shiro smiled at him.

“See, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Shiro asked and Lance nodded slowly while Coran went over to a machine with Pidge and started testing it.

“Well, you both have the same level of poison in you,” Coran started.

“But Shiro isn’t as affected. How come?” Pidge finished curiously, peering at Shiro who just shrugged. “We’ll study this some more and figure how long this will last,” she continued and Shiro nodded understanding.

“Alright. We’re going to go get something to eat,” Shiro called and the two made sounds of acknowledgement. Lance then hopped off of Shiro’s lap and Shiro then followed down. After, he grabbed Lance’s hand with a small smile while Lance let off a content sigh as he leaned his head against Shiro’s upper arm. As they walked to the kitchen Shiro thought about what Coran and Pidge said. He had a feeling it might be because he was already acting on his feelings in small ways toward Lance: how he ruffled Lance’s hair or patted his shoulder or back after training and a mission, praised his improvement or when he did something good, smiled fondly when he hung out with Hunk, Pidge or Keith, and laughed when he made a joke.

That must be the reason why he isn’t as affected. He wasn’t sure what to think though about how Lance actually liked him back. He was happy, don’t get him wrong, but he also felt sad. He wished that he could have told Lance himself instead of a plant doing it. He wished that Lance could have told him when he was ready. But fate had other plans it seemed. A soft sigh escaped his lips at those thoughts. “You ok, Shiro?” Lance asked, pulling Shiro from his thoughts.

“Hmm? Oh, ya. I am. Just thinking about some stuff,” Shiro replied and Lance hummed in thought.

“Well, if you ever have something on mind, you can talk to me,” he responded at last and Shiro gave a wane smile.

“Of course,”

**XXX**

Shiro glanced down at Lance who was in an almost unconscious daze. He was on sleeps edges as he slumped against Shiro’s sides, arms curling around him as his mind drifted closer to dream-land. He seemed to get clingier as he got closer to being asleep and a fond sigh left Shiro. He looked around at the others who looked tired themselves before standing up while also picking Lance up bridal style. “I’m going to put Lance in bed,” he called and the others called out in acknowledgement and agreement with it.

By that point, all Lance did was snuggle closer to Shiro’s chest as he walked, far to out of it. A content smile graced Lance’s face as he seemed to find the perfect spot and hummed before his breath evened out completely. Shiro leaned down slightly and kissed his temple before straightening. A warmth filled his chest at that and at being able to hold Lance as he walked. He sooned arrived outside Lance’s door and he placed a hand on the scanner and the door hissed open.

He walked into the room and went over to the bed and placed Lance down onto it. He then removed Lance’s shoes before lifting him slightly and placed him underneath his sheets. He started to lean away but Lance shot a hand out and gripped his wrist. “Please,” his voice cracked and his sentence was cut off, but Shiro understood what he was asking and nodded. He took his boots off and climbed into the bed with Lance.

As he laid down, Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist and settled his head on Shiro’s chest before sighing contentedly and falling asleep. “Good night,” he whispered wrapping his own arms around Lance, pulling him closer before falling asleep himself.

**XXX**

Shiro woke up in stages. He felt really warm, and felt something tangled with his limbs. It seemed like his body was finally well rested. A ocean and jasmine smell filled his nose along with a sensation tickling his nose. A content sigh escaped him as he snuggled closer to the warmth in front of him. A small chuckle resounded and Shiro squinted his eyes open.

In front of him was Lance and he was smiling at him. “Morning,” Lance greeted sleepily.

“Sleep well?” Shiro asked and Lance nodded, moving his head to rest under Shiro’s. “Come on, we need to get up,” Shiro gently started to disentangle them and a small whine left Lance.

“No, your s’warm,” he mumbled snuggling into Shiro’s body and a chuckle left Shiro at that.

“Come on, buddy,” Shiro then started to move and pulled Lance with him. Soon, they were out of the bed and Lance clung to Shiro for warmth.

“S’cold,” Lance complained and Shiro felt a surge of affection for Lance then, he loved seeing sleepy Lance.

“Well, the sooner you get in the shower the sooner you’ll warm up,” he suggested, knowing Lance prefered to shower in the morning like him. He often heard the shower running when he walked past Lance’s room in the morning when he was heading to the kitchen for a version of coffee they found on a planet.

“Ok,” he said removing himself from Shiro’s side before rushing to the bathroom. “You better be back when I’m out!” Lance yelled and a smile graced Shiro’s lips at that.

“I will,” Shiro called out leaving Lance’s room to get cleaned up for the day himself. He got cleaned up quickly and went back over to Lance’s room right as it opened to show Lance with his hair damp slightly. “Ready?” he asked and Lance nodded, grabbing Shiro’s hand and wrapping his other arm around Shiro’s as they walked down the hall toward the kitchen.

“You're as bright as the stars,” Lance said suddenly and Shiro stumbled slightly at that, cheeks turning a faint pink color.

“Well, who put the universe in your eyes?” he replied and it was Lance’s turn to turn red. A smile was on both of their faces when they arrived in the kitchen. Only Hunk and Coran where in the kitchen at the time and both looked up and smiled when they saw them enter holding hands.

“Morning, love birds,” Hunk called and Shiro glared while Lance turned a deeper red. Coran looked confused before turning to concern at how red Lance was.

“You ok, my boy?” he asked and Shiro laughed a little while Lance gave a small nod.

“He is. It’s just a major blush going on,” Shiro explained and Coran nodded understanding.

“If your sure,” he replied giving his mustache a twirt before going back to help Hunk cook.

**XXX**

Lance stuck by Shiro’s side when they trained, making Shiro huff slightly everyone watched the two fondly as they fought the gladiator before cheering as the robot pixilated away. Shiro quickly wiped his brow as Lance leaned against his side wiping his own face. “Allura, have you gotten any distress beacons?” he asked and Allura shook her head.

“No, it seems the planets nearby are safe for the time being,” she replied and Shiro nodded. “And even if there was, you two wouldn’t go. We don’t know everything yet about the side effects of the Macabre Locust bit,” she finished and Shiro nodded understanding.

“Of course, Allura,” he responded and she nodded.

It was then the third day after they were both bitten and Shiro felt better. He still had some urges to be more physical in his affection but he could handle being like that for one more day. Everyone had adapted to seeing the two together and acting like a cute couple. They always stand next to each other, hold hands, and Lance would often drape himself on Shiro. It was the final day before the bit wore off Coran estimated and Shiro didn’t know if he was happy or upset. He thought he’d be happy since they could finally talk about their feelings. But also upset since he didn’t know what would happen, if Lance would react well knowing he didn’t get to express his feelings at his own time.

Shiro just hoped for the best as the day slowly trickled to night. They were getting ready in the bathroom, Lance finally convinced him to do the face mask with him. Lance finished putting the stuff on his face and smiled a brilliant smile at him. “So how long does this need to stay on?” he asked and Lance smirked fondly at him which had Shiro tilting his head confused. A coo left Lance which left Shiro more confused.

“For you, you can take it off once it’s dry,” Lance finally replied and Shiro nodded.

“And you?” he asked and Lance smiled.

“It stays all night for the full affect,” Lance said and Shiro nodded understanding, he’s seen Lance sometimes still having some residue left from the mask a few mornings. After a little, the mask was dry and Shiro cleaned it off with Lance telling him if he missed some areas. Soon, he had it all off and they made their way to his bed since it was a bit bigger than the others which made it more comfortable to sleep with two people in it.

Shiro had Lance climb into the bed first before climbing in after. He then pulled Lance close so that he rested his head against his chest and breathed in Lance’s smell. Unknown tension in his body slowly faded as he breathed in Lance’s sweet shampoo. A smile graced Shiro’s lips as he fell asleep, curling around Lance.

Shiro woke up slowly but surely. His mind felt clear, well, as clear as a mind can be as it wakes up fully. He felt the warm body next to him and he smiled again, curling around it and a sigh resounded. The body scooched back to him, seeming to seek his warmth out. A chuckle left him and Lance started wiggling until he was facing Shiro. His deep blue eyes fluttered open and he looked fondly at him before a startled look overcame him.

Lance scrambled out of the bed and then ran from the room. A hurt and confused Shiro watched and deep down he knew that was a possibility but hoped it wouldn’t happen. He got up and got ready quickly before heading to the training deck to work off some steam. Hours went by with Shiro going against gladiators, Keith had come by and joined for a little before heading off to do his own thing. Hunk had even come by with a tray of snacks and drinks, saying he heard from Lance what happened.

The door hissed open and he figured it was Hunk again. He heard someone clear their throat and he turned, his mouth opening in shock when he saw Lance awkwardly standing there. “Oh, Lance,” Shiro hesitantly called out and Lance gave a small smile. Shiro went over to the side where a bench stood and grabbed a towel and started wiping off. Lance walked over and sat down on the bench and Shiro also sat down.

“So, Coran told me everything. I vaguely remember what happened these past five days, they’re fuzzy but I can remember some of the things that I-uh-that I did,” Lance stumbled. “And this morning, I just didn’t ever dream of being with you, so I was startled waking up with a clear mind in your bed,” he explained and Shiro smiled at him.

“I can understand. When the bit happened, and we learned that it enhanced feelings, I felt so bad because then technically neither of us could tell the other when we were ready. But I will admit, that you scrambling off really sucked,” Shiro said and Lance looked at his clasped hands.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I get that you would have been startled and shocked,” Shiro said and Lance looked over at him.

“I, thanks for understanding. Yes, I was startled and shocked, but I also thought that maybe you actually didn’t like me until Hunk and Coran explained that it was just an enhancement of feelings and that you actually weren’t that affected, I knew. I needed some time to process and finally came here and well, the rest is history I guess,” Lance explained and Shiro smiled and reached a hand out.

A shy smile graced Lance’s lips as he grabbed Shiro’s hand. Shiro stroked the back of Lance’s hand with his thumb before bringing it up to his lips and placing a quick kiss there. A blush graced Lance’s cheeks at that and a small chuckle left Shiro. “I’m glad you figured this out,” Shiro said and Lance leaned against Shiro. “But we will take it slow, right?” he asked and he felt Lance nod.

“Whatever your comfortable with. I’d like to go slow too,” Lance admitted and Shiro smirked, leaning down and kissed his forehead.

“Of course,” Shiro responded. “Whatever it is you want to do, we will,” he finished and Lance smiled, leaning further against Shiro with a smile.

“I have a feeling this is going to be a great thing,” Lance said reaching up to kiss Shiro who met him halfway with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s the love bug fic!! I hope you enjoyed it!! If you have any questions, feel free to ask them from my tumblr, twitter or in the comments below!!


End file.
